


祝祭的果实

by Villian



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villian/pseuds/Villian





	祝祭的果实

＊迪哈罗三劈前奏！  
＊应该会有后续吧嗷！！  
＊希望督促寄几不要弃车而逃！！！

＊＊以下正文＊＊

 

 

“作为多人竞技类项目，足球运动员之间最重要的一环就是——分享。”

“然而这种‘分享’仅限于队友之间。对于你们的对手，请选择像林中灰狼一样尽情掠夺。”

 

当克里斯蒂亚诺被夹在两具年轻躯体之间、任由薄汗浸湿尤文图斯的主场球衣时，昏沉的大脑里蓦地闪过阿莱格里一边拉扯着领结一边给他们做常规训讲时的模样。

虽然对方的表情有些惯常的滑稽，但不可否认——阿莱格里是一位优秀的教练，亦是伟大的预言家。

“分享”与“掠夺”此时正同时在7号前锋的身体上恣肆演绎着。他的乳尖被青年人隔着球衣含在嘴里仔细舔弄，平日里着布料甫一摩擦就会颤巍巍挺立起来的两颗褐红色果实正招摇地迎合着舌尖的动作，将胸口濡湿的布料顶立出姣好的形状。

他的腰部和臀胯被另一位青年人紧紧扣缚在身前，火热的性器隔着内裤的布料刻意放缓了速度擦蹭着。克里斯有点懊恼地回想起今早从抽屉里随意扯出白色CR7内裤的决定——此时他能够隐约感觉到对方从铃口处渗出的前液业已打湿了臀缝间一方窄窄的棉料——那处大约已被濡染成几近透明的颜色。

克里斯不得不放软了腰窝，双手扒扶着开放式更衣柜微凉的框柱。身后的青年人顺势压下身子，沿着他被情欲催化成胭红色的耳廓落下细密的轻吻，着意用滚烫的双唇忘情地摩挲对方肆意弥散木质香的后颈。

无论是场上配合进球后亲昵的相拥、或是场下褪去队服后旖旎的媾缠，青年人觉得自己像极了格拉姆酒庄里一只灌不满的酒桶，总是不知餍足地渴望在这具世界上最完美的身体上寻求一点儿零星的宽慰。

这大约关乎某种幼稚且可笑的占有欲——他自诩在这位世界第一第二第三好的男人身上学到了许多，唯独学不会分享。

“我想你应该是禁欲太久了——你看起来心急得有些过分，迪巴拉。”

来自哥伦比亚的青年人跪立在克里斯身下，玩弄着对方包裹在白色内裤中业已挺翘的阴茎。他灵巧地吮吸着质地良佳的布料边缘，将它慢慢顺着男人微微颤抖的大腿根部咬扯下来，却堪堪褪至膝窝处便不作理会——他再度将注意力转移到了男人胯腹下正可怜巴巴吐露着淫液的茎体上，甚至不忘在含住它之前轻笑着把同伴嘲弄一番。

哈梅斯姑且在这个疯狂的日子里——尤文图斯与拜仁慕尼黑的高层们在欧冠淘汰赛前安排了一场所谓的“友谊赛”，明眼人大多了然其中相互试探的意味——将保罗·迪巴拉划分于“同伴”之列。

毕竟他们此刻有着共同且重要的使命——在尤文图斯的主场更衣室里完成一场疯狂的性爱。如同两只露出森森獠牙的亚欧灰狼，在高大的杉木林中共同围捕他们性感而美丽的猎物。

“别告诉我你没尝试过对着克里斯的半身海报撸管，小、男、孩。”

迪巴拉低喘着回应对方的挑衅，刻意在句末的几个字上咬重了读音。暗示意味浓重的话语令哥伦比亚人的脑海里莫名地描摹出男人只下身着一条深色CR7内裤、将自己赤裸着身子环绕在满池海洋球中间，情色地将干干净净地腋窝全然舒展于镜头之下的模样。

他是萨拉戈萨的处子，是苏丹王国的淫妇，是汩汩涌溢出芬芳饱满汁水的业已熟透的无花果果实，引逗着年轻的朝圣者甘之如饴地匍匐于他的脚下祈求爱慕与芳泽。

“保罗……”

当葡萄牙人沾染了浓重欲念的喘动从身下传来时，年轻的尤文10号正在试着将自己的阴茎头部顶入业已湿软的穴口处——男人在迪巴拉方才准备用手指进行开拓时蓦地反手阻止了他，缓缓用手将一侧的臀瓣掰开至青年人肉眼可见的程度。

晶亮的体液混合着其他某种液体——大约是润滑剂，迪巴拉不大确定——在隐秘的粉色穴口附近反射着淫靡的水光。

男性的肠道在一般情况下无法如阴道那样自行分泌体液进行润滑。因此当青年人一边无意识地滑动喉结一边以略微疑惑地声音开口唤着男人的名字时，得到的就是克里斯略微侧身、轻挑眉骨的动作和刻意压低嗓音的回答：

“我都为你准备好了，不试试看吗？”

 

（短小精悍的tbc）


End file.
